


a life of wonder

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A doctor that B'Elanna meets when they return to the Alpha Quadrant intrigues her enough to go out for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a life of wonder

B’Elanna almost didn’t hear the doctor come, she was busy poking at the station next to the bed and looking at the new equipment that Starfleet had. After seven years in the Delta Quadrant she felt a little overwhelmed by how much the technology at evolved while at the same time feeling more than proud at how she had held the ship together and even integrated technology superior to what Starfleet had. She supposed that she was doomed to have mixed feelings about everything and the thought made her frown for a second.

 

“I promise you that’s not as interesting as the warp core.” A voice said behind her and B’Elanna whirled around to see a red headed doctor standing there, “Or at least I’d guess that’d be your opinion. Certainly that’s what Geordi would tell me but I’d hate to just assume all Engineers are alike.” The doctor smiled at her, a soft look that B’Elanna wasn’t used to coming from people who had just met her. Usually it took a while for them to get up to that level of comfort.

 

“I was just curious. You were late.” B’Elanna said, a little defensively and she shifted on her feet.

 

“Yes sorry about that, one of Data’s kittens got lose in ten forward and I stayed to help fix up minor scratches. Ah, I’m Beverly by the way,” Beverly hadn’t lost her smile but now had an air of professionalism in her as she whipped out a tricorder and started scanning B’Elanna. “This should just be a routine inspection.”

 

B’Elanna had heard about it, ever since the incident with Changelings that Voyager had missed out on every Starfleet officer was scanned by the medical doctor when they boarded the ship. It didn’t matter that the war had ended it seemed, the paranoia was far too rampant and B’Elanna wasn’t going to be an exception in that case.

 

“So,” Beverly said cheerfully, running a device over B’Elanna that she didn’t recognize, “What brings you to the Enterprise?”

 

“I’m here to help your Chief Engineer install the ablative generators.” B’Elanna explained and huffed, “Even if they can’t be of use against the Borg they should be able to help in other circumstances.”

 

“Technology from the Delta Quadrant?” Beverly guessed.

 

“Something like that,” B’Elanna evaded, not wanting to say much about Admiral Janeway or the role from the future she had played.

 

“Well you’re all good, the peak of health.” Beverly put her tools down, “But your assignment doesn’t start until tomorrow, how about a drink? Our ten forward has one of the best selections.”

 

“The same ten forward where kittens got loose?” B’Elanna raised her eyebrow, mouth twitching at the corner upwards in lieu of a smile.

 

“They’re contained, I promise.” Beverly rested her hand on B’Elanna’s arm and smiled at her.

 

“All right,” B’Elanna agreed and cleared her throat to ignore the warmth from Beverly’s hand. “Lead the way.”

 

The Enterprise was bigger than Voyager whose halls B’Elanna had known after only a few days. It would be easier to get lost in such a ship if the computers suddenly failed and they were just left floating out in space with no one around to help them and – B’Elanna cut off her train of thought, reminding herself that they were in the Alpha Quadrant surrounded by allies who would help them if need be. It wasn’t just up to her to figure out a way to jump start a ship with the barest of bones to work with.

 

“You seem deep in thought,” Beverly said next to her in the turbolift, “Something on your mind?”\

 

“Just how…different it is to be back in the Alpha Quadrant.” B’Elanna admitted, clasping her hands behind her back.

 

Next to her Beverly hummed in consideration, “I imagine it must be after so many years. I’m not so sure I’d process it as well as you have.”

 

B’Elanna had nothing to say to the compliment, just nodded her head and tilted it so her hair would hide the surprise on her face.

 

The turbolift doors opened before them and Beverly walked out and down the hall until they reached another set of doors that opened as they approached. Ten Forward was much larger than the mess hall on Voyager and B’Elanna felt a sudden pang as she realized she didn’t smell any strange food cooking. There was no Neelix behind the bar but the woman, Guinan as she had introduced herself, had the same welcoming smile and warm presence.

 

They walked away with their drinks and took a table next to the viewscreen which shows the brilliant amount of stars.

 

“I feel like I should know them somehow.” B’Elanna murmured as she stared out into the wide expanse of space. “That this should be familiar.”

 

“I have no idea which sector were in half the time if I look at them,” Beverly admitted, folding her hands on the table, “Certainly not the view I was used to from Earth.”

 

“I wasn’t on Earth long enough to memorize them,” Not really at least. B’Elanna had only visited it with her father a few times and wasn’t at the Academy long enough for it to hold an impact on her.

 

“Sounds like you need another visit.” Beverly leaned forward, some of her hair spilling over her shoulder, “I could always show you around.”

 

It could have been an innocuous request but B’Elanna could hear the flirtatiousness in Beverly’s voice. It took her aback for a second before she smiled back, a little sharper than Beverly, and leaned in as well. “I guess I could use a tour guide.”

 

“I was thinking more…companion.” Beverly said, her voice teasing and this close B’Elanna could see the stars from the viewscreen shining in Beverly’s eyes.

 

“I suppose I could use that too.” B’Elanna admitted, “The Alpha Quadrant is a big place.” She leaned back and hooked on arm over the chair, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“Come find me anytime.” Beverly didn’t back down from where she continued to lead and it almost felt like a challenge.

 

“I think I will.” B’Elanna grinned and felt better about where she was in the Alpha Quadrant than she had in a while. It wasn’t perfect but it was a start.


End file.
